<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The night belongs to lovers by darkanoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002777">The night belongs to lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanoir/pseuds/darkanoir'>darkanoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, I personally pictured them being 18 or 19, Light Angst, Romance, Smut, be warned they are teens, but mostly fluff really, but still if it bothers you don't read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanoir/pseuds/darkanoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwiboon had never been the romantic type of girl you often read of in novels, but even she had sometimes fallen victim to the sneaky, innocent temptation to picture her first honeymoon night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Gwiboon/Kim Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The night belongs to lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old ficlet wrote under request on tumblr. The prompt was "honeymoon sex" and if "awkward attempt at smutting" was a genre, I guess this would be it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gwiboon had never been the romantic type of girl you often read of in novels, but even she had sometimes fallen victim to the sneaky, innocent temptation to picture her first honeymoon night.</p><p> </p><p>She was a dreamer after all and she liked to secretly let her mind wonder above Earth at times, flying over her daily life for sillier but happier places. Her fantasies overflowed with starry nights, big fairy-tale like bedrooms and Caribbean landscapes; and then again there was sand in between her toes, new friends to meet and adventures to live - and love, love, <em>love </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her little dream world was an unadulterated, almost delusional <em>explosion of life</em> , that was just so <em>her</em> it was almost ridiculous.<br/>
But then again Jonghyun’s wasn’t any better and who knows, maybe that was why they had found each other in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>What she certainly hadn’t envisioned though, was their very small flat in Seoul, away from her family (because they hadn’t left her any other choice than that), with little money in their pockets and barely twenty years old on her shoulders.<br/>
Her dream world hadn’t had space for an uncertain future, for a lost teenager as a husband and an unexpected baby on its way; and yet, was it that weird that she felt happy that night?</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the boy sweetly smiling at her from the door of their bedroom, she decided that no, it wasn’t. She couldn’t help the happy quirk of her lips while she bounced on the poor excuse of a bed they had purchased.<br/>
The worries she had for that comfortable life that had just slipped from their hands, the pure fear that had cursed through her veins (and that was actually still there) didn’t matter, she concluded.<br/>
Not that night.</p><p> </p><p>With that new acquired determination to only leave space for their love and their dreams, even if just for some hours, she beckoned the older boy to come to her, light-heartedly giggling at his goofy wink.</p><p> </p><p>They were full of love and for now that was enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s kisses were like fleeting traces of love and scorching flames of passion all the same, sweetly whispered against her eager mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She was already familiar with the touch for their lips, with the feeling of callous fingertips softly caressing her sensitive skin and with the pure beauty of her husband’s affectionate smiles.<br/>
She was, and yet everything felt somewhat different that time around.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe because there wasn’t the distant echo of Jonghyun’s love songs and the neat strumming of guitar chords in her ears, like there often was; or maybe it was solely her fault, because she couldn’t really see anything in that instant aside from the flowery patterns their softly glowing lamp painted on the ceiling and a pair of long, black eyelashes shimmering with love.</p><p> </p><p>But Jonghyun’s tongue was slick and wet against her and it didn’t leave space to think or question anything. She let those thoughts slip away just like that, leaving herself prey of that particular stroke that whitened her vision and blurred the pretty shadows on the wall for a moment or two. </p><p> </p><p>Gwiboon felt how the other caressed her leg in an encouraging gesture then, and found herself smiling for the untempteenth time that night at their sweet love-making.<br/>
Jonghyun was just like that , so eager to please and to feel her whimper against his body but at the same time always ready to comfort her in the most endearing ways. She always reciprocated how she could, with gentle strokes of his shoulders or with kisses and licks in the most prohibited places (because sweetness and passion seemed to blend together when their house sheltered them from the rest of the world).</p><p> </p><p>His hair felt soft and silky between her fingers and his avid tongue had fastened its tempo, bent on making her crumble yet another time. It stroked and caressed her folds with attentive dedication while her legs trembled, the back slightly arched and her throat dry. <br/>
Time always flew while caught in the swings of pleasure and it wasn’t long before a sudden, intense flash of bliss twisted her stomach in the most delicious way. Only then the older finally raised his head - chapped lips glowing a bit from her sweetness and a satisfied smile in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?” came the low whisper. His voice was pleasant even if a bit croaky.</p><p> </p><p>The younger one was panting, not a single hint of strength left in her bones under the passionate gaze of his lover. He liked to see her like this, satisfied and spent and she knew that as well.</p><p> </p><p>Some seconds passed before she gathered enough air to utter something back, but neither of them was in a rush. That night was for them only.</p><p> </p><p>“So good.” and her statement was soon followed by a joyous laugh that had Jonghyun smiling as well and chuckling soon after. They felt like two kids in that moment of bubbling happiness. Maybe because they were still kids after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me thank you.” Gwiboon breathed at last.</p><p> </p><p>She was quick then, grabbing her lover’s cock before he could even protest, and caressing the tense, hot skin in her hand. She gained a soft groan full of pleasure and the glorious spectacle of the boy in front of her tipping his head back –  his hips oh-so-slightly spasming from the sudden and unexpected contact. </p><p> </p><p>For a while, their heavy breathing and the noise coming from the busy street outside was all they could hear and it filled their ears in the still silence of their room. They both knew nothing was like movies picture: no soft music or poetic sounds, just reality but they weren’t disappointed at that.</p><p> </p><p>On the contrary, it made them feel oh so real and alive and very much in love.<br/>
Even the slick sound resonating through the air didn’t feel gross, but strangely endearing and exciting.</p><p> </p><p>When Jonghyun felt like he couldn’t take the sweet treatment anymore unless he wanted to burst before the due time, Gwiboon readily spread her legs enough for him to get  in between them. She could feel him, hot and hard against her and anticipated the sweet moment when they would finally reconnect again, just like their gazes were doing in that precise moments.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a quick but delicate jut of his hips and Gwiboon had already enveloped him in that soft familiar embrace - their low, almost shy moaning punctuating that special moment they were sharing. </p><p> </p><p>And from then on it almost felt like a blur.</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies were grinding together - lips meeting, breaths mingling with each other, hips rocking in time with the slow but deep tempo they had built up; and the contact of their sweaty skin felt almost surreal in their heap of pleasure. It got lost in those blurred emotions Jonghyun’s sweet nothings left on their wake - <em>“like this baby”</em>, <em>“you feel good”</em>, <em>“I love you so, so much”</em>.<br/>
Every little thing, every little move was another step towards their ultimate peak, towards that precious, special moment where they would feel pure, strong love blossom in their chest and a serene sense of happiness brighten up their lives yet another time.</p><p> </p><p>It was that sensation they craved with every fibre of their soul in that sweet, passionate dance of hips and panting chests.</p><p> </p><p>But the last blow for the young girl came when Jonghyun shifted and supported himself on his elbow, just to sneak his now free hand and lovingly, tenderly caress her (for now) still flat stomach as much as he could in the throw of their passion.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you” she heard him whisper, but she knew this time it wasn’t her he was talking about.<br/>
Just like that her whole being felt right on the edge a cliff,  ready to be tipped forward and fall down, for her soul to get swallowed in her own love for this man.<br/>
She just needed a little push and her own feelings did the trick: her body trembled in his lover’s arms, neither of them minding the wet sensation following soon after.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few more minutes for Jonghyun to crumble in a tired heap on the bed, right next to the younger. His body was now so spent from the effort, that he almost looked even younger than his age. It was such a tender scene that Gwiboon couldn’t resist another soft caress, wiping the shimmering sweat from his forehead with her hand.<br/>
 </p><p>Jonghyun tiredly blinked at the sweet gesture and soon cuddled his head closer on his newly wife’s shoulder. <br/>
His hand was still softly stroking the precious skin sheltering their future child. It had never left and there it stayed even after he finally gave in to tiredness.</p><p> </p><p>He looked vulnerable and open like a young boy, she thought, and yet her attentive eyes couldn't miss how much of a <em>man </em>he truly was.</p><p> </p><p>Right before falling asleep herself, Gwiboon realized that her honeymoon had been nothing like she had pictured in her innocent dreams, indeed. <br/>
But she would never have liked for it to be any different.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess no one cares, but I wanted to let you know that I re-read this a while ago and found it awful. So I went to revise it before posting it and, even though it certainly lacks, I didn't find the major corrections I remember were needed so I'm a bit confused lol I wonder wether I was too distracted today or I was just too critical that night.<br/>Let me know what you think about it, if you want. It would mean a lot!<br/>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>